El extraño visitante
by little-pandora66
Summary: A veces no todo lo que vemos a nuestro alrededor es como parece,la vida de una joven da una vuelta de 180 grados cuando conoce a su extraño vi sitante.AxJ mal summary


La brisa del viento que azotaba mi rostro me despertó, estiré los brazos dejando escapar un gran bostezo, si mi mamá hubiera estado en ese momento se molestaría mucho.

Me levanté, con mi vestido lleno de hojas al cual sacudí un poco para sacarlas y así comencé a caminar entre los jardines para llegar a casa; cuando estuve cerca la voz de Justine me llamo.

-Alice!! Donde estabas?

-Durmiendo como siempre.

-Nunca se te va a quitar esa costumbre de dormir entre los jardines??sabes que a mamá se la lleva el demonio cada vez que volves con el vestido todo lleno de hojas.-Me reclamó

-Si, ya lo se.-Solo le conteste eso por que nunca se me iría esa costumbre.

-Tu clase de piano esta por comenzar y todavía no estas allí.-Tirando de mi vestido.

-Ahí voy, ahí voy.-Corrimos hasta el cansancio, todo, para llegar tarde igual.

La clase pasó rápido, como siempre, ya que con Camile mi amiga de la infancia molestábamos al maestro. Cuando terminamos fuimos a mi habitación para mostrarle el nuevo vestido que me había regalado mi tío. Uno negro y bordó muy oscuro, bien grande la pollera y sin mangas, el corzette también era negro y bordó, en si me encantaba.

-Muy lindo tu tío sabe tus gustos-Sonrió-Y que sabes del nuevo huésped?

-Casi nada, se que viene acompañado y que estará aquí el tiempo que duré el arreglo-Suspiré.

-Tanta desconfianza sentís de los recién llegados?

-Y....si es la primera vez que esto pasa. Se que nuestros padres son hombres de negocios y todo eso, pero cada vez que venia alguien a hospedarse siempre nos lo presentaba o nos hablaba de él. Pero esto es raro, es como si hubiera salido de la tierra.

-Puede ser....-Miró la gran habitación a oscuras y dijo.-Y sabes cuando llegan.

-Supongo que entre hoy a la madrugada o mañana.

-Ay amiga, no tenés de que preocuparte todo va a estar más que bien.

-Camile tendrías que regresar a tu casa, no quiero que tu madre se preocupe!!!-Gritó Clarice la hermana más grande de todas nosotras.

-Ya voy.-Contestó Camile.-Me voy, cualquier cosa vení a casa. Si?

-Si.-Ella se fue y yo otra vez me quedé sola. Suspiré, no me hacia nada bien amar la soledad, pero me era muy necesaria. La noche se avecinaba y con ella traía mi más profundo dolor.

Me senté al borde de mi cama y esperé a que toda la casa estuviera en silencio, todavía tenia puesto el vestido rojo oscuro que llevaba esa tarde, bajé las escaleras sigilosamente sin mis zapatos y salí corriendo. Una vez afuera apacigüe el paso, el viento soplaba con fuerza y paqueñas gotas de lluvia caían al suelo, a pesar de que la oscuridad era profunda eso no me causaba ningún miedo de hecho me animaba a seguir mi camino el cual no conocía, estuve un rato largo dando vueltas hasta encontrar un banco y sentarme.

Todo estaba muy oscuro y el viento cada vez era más potente, cualquier persona normal hubiera vuelto pero me había acostumbrado estos últimas semanas a dormir en los jardines un comportamiento inaceptable para mis padres y masoquista para mis hermanas, pero lo que no sabían era que adentro no podía conciliar el sueño y afuera me sentía cómoda; pero si llegaba a mencionar algo de esto me internarían, solo dije en mi defensa que era sonámbula, algo que no es cierto, y llegaron a atarme a la cama con el propósito de no dejarme salir. Pero consiguieron con eso, sacarme el sueño durante tres días los cuales fueron los más torturantes. Cuando al fin logré burlar la atadura fui a dormir afuera, y llegué a la conclusión de que debo padecer una enfermedad demasiado rara la cual no tiene un :Como, un donde y un porque me la contagie.

Me recosté sobre el banco y cerré mis ojos que con toda la rapidez del mundo me llevaron a un sueño profundo, esos que me resultaban hermosos esos de los cuales tardaba en volver a causa de lo bien que me sentía.

Alguien me sacudió con fuerza que me despertó de manera violenta, gemí y un suspiro de alivio se escucho.

-Vamos jovencita reaccione!-Me exigió una voz un tanto mayor.

Entre abrí mis ojos y confirme que era un anciano el que me hablaba, tenia cara de preocupación y miedo.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunté somnolienta.

-Se encuentra bien señorita?-Ayudándome a sentarme.

-Si solo estaba durmiendo.-Lo miré para saber si era algún conocido pero no.-Quien es usted?

-OH! Siento ser tan descortés y no haberme presentado.-Besó mi mano y dijo.-Edmont Harrison y él es Jasper McFerry-Señalando al individuo que se encontraba detrás de él, al cual ni me había dado cuenta que estaba con nosotros. El joven solo asintió, ahora que lo pienso era de gran belleza...demasiada para un ser normal, sus pequeñas y finas ojeras púrpuras, su tez perfectamente blanca, sus ojos color amarillento similar al ámbar y su cabello rubio lo hacían tener un toque exótico y su mirada fría un aire macabro.


End file.
